blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Cede Your Soul
Cede Your Soul is the sixth episode of the first season and the 6th overall episode of Blindspot. ---- *Anagram: Cloud Our Eyes Short Summary The FBI is shutting down a hacker app which can locate government vehicles. Jane has an erotic dream about someone who Doctor Borden convinces her she thinks is Kurt, so she tries to keep her distance from him. However, the man in her dreams is not Weller and is observing her house at night. Tasha contemplates giving Carter's money to her bookie, but ultimately doesn't and stalls him for one more day before paying her debt. Sarah tells Bill, Kurt's dad, that Taylor is alive. Full Summary After Jane has an erotic dream about a man with a deep-rooted oak tree tattoo on his forearm, she decides she might be getting too close to Weller. Coupled with pressure from Mayfair, the pair decide to keep their relationship strictly professional. Meanwhile, Zapata pays off her debts to the mob with the money she received from the CIA. One of Jane's tattoos matches the logo of an illegal app called Trakzer, which tracks all government vehicles and has led to numerous fatalities. The team goes after its maker, 17-year-old hacker Ana, who believes she created the app for the NSA. In actuality, the app was commissioned by terrorists who are using it to locate their targets. After Jane and Ana form a personal connection, Ana helps the team track down the real mastermind behind the app and take it offline. But after her release, Ana's abducted by Russian mobsters who force her to help them find a government vehicle transporting weapons. She guides them to the munitions, but not before tipping off the FBI, who take out the Russians. After a long day, Jane returns to her home. Unbeknownst to her, the man from her dream, let's call him Oscar, is watching from the shadows. Across town, Weller is upset to find his father still at his apartment, where Sarah persuades him to spill the beans - Taylor Shaw is alive. Tattoos Cast Guest Starring *Joe Dinicol as David *François Arnaud as Oscar *Aimee Carrero as Ana Montes Featured Music * The Brave and the Bold by Disturbed - (Weller and his team raid Ana Montes' apartment) * Springish by DJ Slater & Nipp - (Kurt arrives at his apartment to find his father is still there) * The Truth Can Save You by Blake Neely - (Sarah tells her dad Taylor is still alive) Images Cede Your Soul1.JPG Cede Your Soul15.JPG Cede Your Soul2.JPG Cede Your Soul3.JPG Cede Your Soul4.JPG Cede Your Soul5.JPG Cede Your Soul6.JPG Cede Your Soul7.JPG Cede Your Soul8.JPG Cede Your Soul10.JPG Cede Your Soul11.JPG Cede Your Soul12.JPG Cede Your Soul13.JPG Cede Your Soul14.JPG Trivia *The title of the episode is an anagram for "Cloud Our Eyes". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jane List of Appearances Category:Weller List of Appearances Category:Patterson List of Appearances Category:Zapata List of Appearances Category:Reade List of Appearances Category:Mayfair List of Appearances Category:Ana List of Appearances